The purchase decision with respect to a flashlight is largely driven by the functional aspect of illumination power. Existing flashlight display packaging is incapable of offering a prospective purchaser information about flashlight light flux. Instead, existing flashlight packaging typically presents a flashlight separate from batteries or packages batteries within the unified package but incapable of completing an electrical circuit with the light source.
As a result of the limitations of existing packaging, a potential purchaser must rely on past experience to gauge the likely light flux from a given flashlight. The general rule governing purchase decisions based on light flux is that the larger the battery, the greater the light flux from the flashlight. While this general rule holds true for incandescent light sources, new light sources such as halogen, light emitting diode, and cold cathode emitters defy the experience developed with regard to incandescent flashlights. As such, there is an even greater need to educate a potential purchaser about the light flux associated with these compact, high efficiency flashlights.
Even in the extreme instance when a consumer handles an operative flashlight independent of packaging, it is difficult for a potential purchaser to assess the light output of a flashlight absent a well-defined reflective surface. The problem of gauging light output is further complicated by the bright lighting associated with retail settings.
In order to educate a prospective purchaser as to the light output of a flashlight in general and a non-incandescent flashlight in particular, there exists a need for a package system providing a measure of flashlight light output.